


Together

by Illiteracy_is_for_woozles



Series: The Future Is History [7]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Board Games, Children, Cute Kids, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Firefly References, Fluff, Gen, Luis is a Good Bro, No Angst, X-Con Security Consultants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles/pseuds/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles
Summary: The Lang-Pym family stretches from coast-to-coast. Sometimes it's hard to get everybody together, and sometimes it just happens.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this took so long (especially those of you who follow me on Tumblr) but Luis kept trying to tell all my secrets because he has no chill, so I had to make him go away. (No, not like that, you monsters!)  
> I also switched POVs randomly at the end, but whatevs. I like Hope.
> 
> And just a reminder, none of these little mini-stories make any sense if you haven't read part one.

Scott drummed his hand on the steering wheel to the beat of the radio.

Flicking his eyes up to the rearview mirror, he saw a grin on Henry’s face that reflected his own so he sang louder as the song came to the chorus.

_ “Hey now, you’re an all-star. _ ” He reached behind between the seats behind him and poked at the twelve-year-old’s knee in an effort to get him to sing along.  _ “Get your game on, go play.” _

The boy rolled his eyes but started belting the lyrics, turning the song into a contest of who could “sing” the loudest.

_ “Hey now, you’re a rock star, get the show on, get paid!” _

A few heads turned in passing cars, but Scott ignored them as traffic started again.

_ “And all that glitters is gold,” _ the duo sang as he pulled into the parking garage.  _ “Only shooting stars break the mo-o-old.” _

Henry nearly bent over with his laughter.

“We are so off-key,” he giggled.

Scott agreed, letting out a few stray giggles, and pulled into a parking space next to a Prius.

Luis stood leaning up against the tiny automobile, scrolling through his phone.

“Hey, Uncle Luis!” Henry was already out of the car before Scott had the keys out of the ignition.

“Hey, little man. What’ve you been up to?” Luis threw an arm around the boy.

Henry shrugged.

“What’re you doing in New York?” Scott shut the door and slung his laptop case over his shoulder.

Luis smiled even wider than usual.

“I have family around here and was visiting them.” He led them over to the elevator. “Figured I’d stick around and give you a hand.”

Scott frowned.

“I didn’t know you had family in New York.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Scott caught his son biting his lip in a smile as the elevator took them up to the security offices.

“My abuela was from Brooklyn,” Luis answered. “I have two uncles upstate and a couple of my cousins go to that school you said the other Avengers were sending their kids to.”

Scott was going to ask a question, but the doors opened to reveal the head of security.

“You must be the consultants.” He nodded in greeting. “Adrian Karbowski.”

Luis introduced the two of them.

“Oh, and it’s the weekend, so Scottie brought his kid, Henry.” Luis leaned closer to Karbowksi. “And just between the three of us adults, I’m pretty sure his IQ’s higher than our whole team’s combined.”

Henry preened at that and the security guard laughed.

“Then I’m glad he’s here.” He cracked a smile in Henry’s direction and waved the group to follow.

  
  
  


The project went well. Half of  _ Plutronics’ _ security concerns were based around their human element, which was a nice change of pace. Henry and Luis were able to make a few suggestions on that front (“Try sweeps of the building at random intervals.”) and anything that wasn’t human error, Scott was able to patch up well enough until they could get their own guys in to fix it.

Now, they waited at the baggage claim for Cassie.

Her mom had agreed to let her stay the whole week, from weekend to weekend, in New York with them.

With the Avengers and then with Henry and all of the weirdness, it had been hard to get back to California and Scott had missed his Peanut.

Speaking of which, the little girl was practically dragging the flight attendant charged with making sure she got to him through JFK. He kinda felt bad for the poor lady, but still couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“Dad!”

“Peanut!”

She launched herself into his arms.

The haggard-looking flight attendant held out a hand.

“I’m sorry, she obviously knows you-”

“But you need my ID,” Scott finished for her, providing the item.

She read the name and waved a blacklight over it before handing it back.

“Have a good day, Mr. Lang.” She smiled to the children before turning back and disappearing into the crowd.

“Okay, so where are we going?” He asked with a grin.

Cassie squinted for a moment, finally deciding on an eyeroll and wriggled down from his arms.

Henry offered her the handle of her suitcase and started rattling off the day’s events.

The two had been able to meet and talk on FaceTime, but this was the first time they’d been able to actually meet face to face. Or, for Cassie to meet Henry. (Time travel still confused everyone involved, but you got used to the weird phrasing of things)

As they crossed the parking garage, hand in hand and grinning, the two of them never shut up. Cassie was a year younger than Henry, but three or four inches taller.

Scott felt a warm feeling in his chest. This could work out.

  
  
  


Scott unlocked the door to his apartment at the compound.

The kids went running in, still talking but Henry had run out of recent tales so Cassie had begun sharing stories from San Francisco, but they stopped when they saw Hope doing paperwork at the table.

“Hey, mom.” He ran up and kissed her on the cheek, making her smile.

“Hi, Hope.” Cassie ran towards the bedrooms with her suitcase, followed by Henry.

Hope went back to her tablet and papers, smile still on her face.

“My dad’s going to be in town tonight.”

Scott took off his coat and hung it on the rack. Hank wasn’t usually on the east coast.

“He was invited to speak at NYU tomorrow, so he thought he’d come and visit.” She smirked. “I personally think he wanted the chance to spoil Henry.”

Scott didn’t disagree.

“Did you remind him Cassie was here, too?”

She flattened her mouth in a line and raised a brow. The message was clear:  _ Do you really think I’m stupid? _

He shrugged.  _ Just checkin’. _

  
  
  


Hank was a lot better with kids than he let on, even to Hope. She tried not to let it bother her, but it still stung a bit.

Afterwards, Cassie and Henry pulled out a board game based off of some early 2000s television show that, when asked, sent Scott into a twenty minute tangent about space cowboys and psychics and zombies. Hope was fairly certain an eleven and twelve year old shouldn’t have been watching it, but the game didn’t seem to be too hazardous.

Luis called at one point to tell Scott that “his cut” would be in his account in the morning.

“I swear,” he had explained when she had given him the side-eye. “It was a consulting job we did this morning, that’s all.”

Henry asked if he wanted to come over, but Luis said he was spending time with his family and had to be at the airport early the next morning.

“I’ll probably already have to deal with a hangover if my aunt has anything to say about this drinking contest and that plus lack of sleep is not a good combination.”

“Okay,” Hope had announced. “That’s enough information. Have fun.”

And that was the end of that.

Scott had just shrugged.  _ What are you gonna do? _

Hope rolled her eyes as Hank played his turn, earning himself a  _ Disgruntled _ mark on one of his crew while almost being run off-planet by his previous employers.

Cassie nearly fell off her chair laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> 1\. The game they're playing is a real game based off of a real television show. Firefly is a show that everyone knows and loves and my brother got me/my family the game for Christmas, but we haven't been able to play it yet. It's for up to four players, so I imagined Hope just sitting there watching the rest of her family get all excited over this insane world that makes absolutely no sense to her while her dad starts making up plans to build a real life Firefly-class ship.  
> 2\. Luis references his cousins and a couple of uncles in New York here. This is a reference to a headcanon that over 10k people on tumblr have of him being related to a certain Avenger and I seriously can get behind it because that Avenger had sisters and his favorite was a spit-fire who was basically the girl version of Luis. So, yeah, expect that to show up again later.


End file.
